


BTHB: Tampering With Food/Drink

by taelscircus



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Drugs, Party, Tampering with Food/Drink, basically ned gets drugged, ned is a good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelscircus/pseuds/taelscircus
Summary: Peter and Ned go to a party with someone who doesn't like Peter
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704568
Kudos: 9





	BTHB: Tampering With Food/Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Bad Things Happens Bingo series! Find more content on my Tumblr at https://infectiouswriting.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to request fics or just chat with me!

“Dude! I can’t believe we finally got the whole set done,” Ned said a wide grin on his face. He was excited to not only have completed the set the previous day, but to be sitting next to his best friend at the biggest party of the year. Halloween only comes once! And of course, with Halloween comes a huge costume party, along with drinks and getting high as a kite. That’s high school for you. 

“Same!” Peter responded; the party was going great. Great music was playing alongside fun and colorful lights. People were out dancing while others hung off to the side chatting with one another. Peter and Ned were some of the later. Peter set his glass down behind him before he turned his attention back onto Ned.

He broke the number one rule of safety while at a party. 

Never leave your drink unattended. 

“So the game plan?”

“After the party, we go back to your place and rewatch Star Wars?”

“Awesome!” Ned said as Peter heard something from behind him and turned around but when he looked no one was there, he shrugged and picked his soda back up.

“Can I have a drink?” Ned then asked, 

“Uh..Sure.” Peter said, curious as to why Ned was asking instead of getting up and getting his own but Peter shrugged it off assuming that Ned was possibly too nervous to walk back across the room especially with Flash somewhere in the room…

Ned quickly took the drink with a quiet thank you before he drank it all in one go.

“Dude – What was that about?” Peter asked taking his can back, looking at it and sighing.

“I just, uhm,” Ned started before a wave of confusion hit him and he blinked looking down at his lap trying to figure out what was going on,

“Ned..?” Peter asked getting up and walking to stand in front of his friend, ”Hey, dude..?”

“I don’t feel right,” Ned slurred, before slowly looking up and making eye contact with Peter before slumping forward,

“W-what?” Peter asked, squatting down to be level with his friend, “What happened?”

“The drink..I thought it was drugged..Was right, didn’t want you—”

Peter wasn’t sure if he should thank Ned or slap him on the wrist but what he found the most important thing to do first would to contact an adult so he texted Tony, and soon enough arranged it so Tony would come pick them up.

“What..what are you going to do?” Ned asked,

“Mr. Stark said he’s on his way to come get us now..It’ll all be okay..Thanks for helping me.” Peter whispered.

God, he felt guilty.

“Don’t,” Ned said slowly trying to force himself to look at Peter,

“Huh?” 

“I know you feel..it’s my own fault..I could’ve thrown it out, wasn’t thinking..”

“It’s neither of our faults,” Peter said,”I mean – it’s not your fault—”

“And it’s not yours..” Ned said, slowly blinking his eyes, trying to stay awake.

“Thank you..”


End file.
